The Billionaire and the Assassin
by crystalmediamond
Summary: Annabeth is an assassin and her target is Perseus Jackson, a multi-billionaire and the company president of Olympus Inc. She takes a job as Percy's secretary, but every moment she spends with him she falls for him little-by-little. Will she spare his life and keep him safe or does what she was supposed to do? *NO GODS* T to be safe!
1. charcters

**Hey Guys! sometimes i'm going to update this page so watch out! he he he**

**NAME: Annabeth Chase**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Blonde**

**EYE COLOR: Grey**

**JOB: #1 Assassin**

** Percy's secretary**

**LOVE INTEREST: Percy Jackson (her boss)**

* * *

**NAME: Percy Jackson**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYE COLOR: Sea Green**

**JOB: President and CEO of Olympus Inc.**

**LOVE INTEREST: Annabeth Chase**

* * *

**NAME: Grover Underwood**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Brown **

**JOB: Vice President of Olympus Inc.**

**LOVE INTEREST: Juniper Nymph**

* * *

**NAME: Juniper Nymph**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Amber**

**EYE COLOR: Green**

**JOB: A Modeling Agent of Aphrodite Inc.**

**LOVE INTEREST: Grover Underwood**

* * *

**NAME: Piper McLean**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Chocolate Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Changes color (has been brown, blue and green)**

**JOB: The CEO and president of Aphrodite modeling agency**

**LOVE INTEREST: Percy Jackson (Ex-Fiancee)**

** Jason Grace**

**NAME: Luke Castellan**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Blonde**

**EYE COLOR: Blue**

**JOB: President and CEO of Hermes Inc.**

* * *

**NAME: Jason Grace**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Blonde**

**EYE COLOR: Blue**

**JOB: Secretary of Grover**

**LOVE INTEREST: Piper McLean**

* * *

**NAME: Thalia Grace**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYE COLOR: Blue**

**JOB: Assassin Partner of Annabeth**

**LOVE INTEREST: Nico di Angelo**

* * *

**NAME: Leo Valdez**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Black **

**JOB: Percy's lawyer**

* * *

**NAME: Frank Zhang**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Black**

**JOB: Owner of a sweet shop: Les douceurs de l'amour d'Ares**

**LOVE INTEREST: Hazel Levesque**

* * *

**NAME: Hazel Levesque**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Cinnamon Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Gold**

**JOB: Piper's secretary**

**LOVE INTEREST: Frank Zhang**

* * *

**NAME: Nico di Angelo**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYE COLOR: Dark**

**JOB: Assassin**

**LOVE INTEREST: Thalia Grace**

* * *

**NAME: Bianca di Angelo**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Dark Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Dark **

**JOB: Assassin**

* * *

**NAME: Tyson Jackson**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Brown **

* * *

**NAME: Clarisse La Rue**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: Light Brown**

**EYE COLOR: Brown**

**JOB: #2 greatest Assassin**

* * *

**NAME: Ellen Lou**

**AGE: 21**

**HAIR: unknown**

**EYE COLOR: unknown**

**JOB: Luke's Secretary and spy**

* * *

**NAME: Kronos Castellan**

**AGE: 69**

**HAIR: White**

**EYE COLOR: Crimson**

**JOB: Former President of Hermes Inc.**

* * *

Okay that's about it for know so see ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

When Annabeth was 5 yrs old her mother, Athena Chase, the #1 assassin in the whole world teaches her to follow in her footsteps,and now 2 yrs later, She started to wonder what if she had a normal life, so she asks her mother to let her go to school,for once Athena lets her daughter experience a normal child's. During her first day of school she be freinds a boy named Perseus Olympia , when Annabeth found out that he was leaving to go to L.A. she dropped out of school out of depression and took on home schooling . Percy and Annabeth never saw each other again.

* * *

_**14 years later...**_

As years passed by Annabeth followed her mother's footsteps and claimed the tittle #1 Assassin in the world, she was never have been caught nor has she ever been seen and if someone did they never saw the light of day ever mother died due to cancer and when her daughter claimed the tittle her last words was the only thing she could remember saying to her

_'continue our battle and let no one claim the title #1 but you, and remember love can be shattered easily so never __**ever**__ fall in love with your target.' _

Annabeth gets a phone call from now and then from Thalia but this time she messages her.

**_ 'Annabeth there is a big shot here looking to hire you on you know what and come here quick in you know where'_**

* * *

Annabeth went to their secret hide out and entered a the janitor's closet with a hidden doorway which led her to the secret meeting place.

Annabeth walked in and saw Thalia with a blonde haired guy, muscular, and attractive but not that much the man stood up as he saw her and said.

"You must be Annabeth Chase. I'm Luke, Luke Castellan, the President and CEO of Hermes Inc."

**Annabeth's POV**

"I go by the name night owl" I shot a glare at Luke

"My apologize Ms. Night owl" he bowed his head respectfully

"Who is my Target?" I asked Luke as I sat down next to Thalia

"Perseus Jackson,my stepbrother from my step mom's side and he's the owner of Olympus Inc. he is my company's enemy since his sales has increased when he inherited his father's company and now-"

"you want me to stop it by killing him, correct?"

"yes, your quite intellectual owl"

"that of course depends on my pay"

"i'll pay $300,000,000 if you get the job done right. And if not I tell the cops your hiding place and you will lose your tittle #1 to Clarisse La Rue or should I say War Mistress"

"Your getting to cocky, Mr. Castellan, of course i'll do my job right but I need time to prepare Perseus Jackson for his untimely demise"

"I don't care as long as you do it,i'll send you your money in your bank account" he said as he left

"I hate people like him" Thalia hissed"

"Same here he's really weird and freaky and he wants me to kill his step brother just cause he's more successful than him"

"yeah so you really gonna accept it?"Thalia asked

"yeah as long as we get paid"

_'Perseus...where have I heard that name before?'_

~END CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**No ones POV**

Grover Underwood was reading the headlines of Zeus of today _'Perseus Jackson the rich multi-billionaire, playboy,and super handsome and 2nd most powerful man in the whole world.'_ Grover couldn't believe the news was all about Olympus Inc. and about Percy. For 6 weeks since he inherited the company from his father.

* * *

Grover POV

I walked into Percy's office who was having a meeting with some share holders,Percy was surprised to see me since I never **ever **disturb a meeting.

" is something wrong?" Percy looked pissed off

"Yes sir, there is something you should know."

"Yes...Meeting adjourned everyone we'll continue on tomorrow" the share holders left and I shut the door behind me when everyone left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN?! You know those people were my most important share holders!"

"I know but Ellen Lou is suing you for abuse"

"What?!"

"And she demands $500,000,000 or she files the case"

"Why?! she can't do that! can she do that?"

"Calm down Percy, I'll make sure that Valdez takes care of everything okay? and by the way your step brother stole Ellen Lou she was spying on you and looking for company secrets but since she can't get anything so she quit and now... well...you know the rest"

"UGH! why does Luke hate me?!"

"Maybe cause your the son of the woman who stole his dad's heart from his mom?"

"OH GOD! Why does it have to be me?!"

"Wait can you find me a new Secretary?"

"Can't cause I have a date with Juniper tonight and you and Piper have to tell her parents about your wedding remember?"

"OH MAN! I'm such a seaweed brain!"

"BUT I can ask Jason to find you a new secretary"

"thanks Grover"

"No prob dude"I said as I left his office


	4. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I was in my business clothes and Piper was in her red dress (see my profile to see her dress) and her hair was down and she had a little touch of make up she could win 'miss world' if she even joined.

"Hey Percy, do you think my parents will freak cause I like Jason?"

"don't worry about a thing and to answer your question honestly...is a probably"

"Wow Perce, great encouragment and I'll hate myself"

"Piper it's not your fault that you fell in love"

"still I..." her sentence trailed off when she saw her dad and step mom Mrs. Stella McLean locked me in a bear hug and said

"Percy, how are you?"

"I feel great if you could stop chocking me" She let go of me and said

"Please call me 'mom', Percy"

"Uh...I'm sorry but I...can't"

"Wha-"

"Were canceling the wedding" Piper said to her

"Why's that Piper?"Her dad asked

"Uh...I fell in love with Jason Grace"

"Wha- That Peasant you fell in love with that peasant?!"Stella yelled Piper slapped her and glared at her

"Don't call him a peasant cause you, yourself was once a filthy peasant or should I say _**social climber**_"

"How dare you!"

"Stella enough!"her father yelled

"but she-" glared at his wife and Stella fell silent and said nothing else

"Piper, your mother named our company Aphrodite for a reason your mother wants you to find someone who would love you not just because of your beauty or your status and before you could say anything. Does Jason love you for who you are?"

Piper smiled and blushed slightly "Yes he loves me for who I am"

"alright I accept your decission"

"Thanks dad"Piper took my hand and ran outside the building


	5. Chapter 4

**Jason POV**

Okay Grover told me to look for a new secretary for Percy so I have to work overtime. So my face was stuck on the monitor reading every portfolio of every person who could be the perfect secretary for then I get a mysterious phone call from an anonymous caller I answered it and said

"Hello?"

_"Jason It's me Thalia"_

"Thalia?!"I yelled and jumped off my seat

_"cool it Jason, and I called to say i'm sorry that I left you and mom"_

"I feel like being shot at the heart at the moment"

_"Jason I have a friend who graduated from Harvard University and well she's having a hard time you know finding a job after her mom died"_

"I see...I'll see what I can do"

_"thanks Jason and please tell mom i'm sorry"_ after that she hung up the phone.

"If you told her that sooner she wouldn't have died in that car accident 14 yrs. ago" I mumbled to myself.

Then I heard a PING in my computer I opened my mail and saw my sister's friend who graduated from Harvard, she was pretty with her blonde hair, grey eyes and fair skin, and she has an I.Q. of 270, the perfect secretary for Percy, her name was:

'Annabeth Kase'

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything


	6. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV**

Thalia told me that I have an interview with Jason Grace her brother and secretary of Underwood the VP of Olympus Inc. to be Jackson's new secretary.

After I passed the interview I was to meet with my new boss and _target _.

I was in a coffee shop and I ordered a 'non-fat double shot decaff mocha espresso with whipped cream' as I was waiting I saw a guy with black messy bed head hair, attractive sea green eyes, and quite masculine and incredibly **HOT!**

He looked at me directly in the eyes and walked towards me and asked

"Annabeth Kase?"

"Yes?"

"Annabeth Kase? Annie K?" my eyes widened when he said 'Annie K'

_'no one has ever called me that except...Olly'_

"Olly?"I asked

"Woah! Annie?"he screamed then he suddenly hugged me. I was shocked that I met my best friend from grade school ; Perseus I noticed that people were staring at us and I said

"Olly, people are staring at us"

"Let them stare, it's none of their business anyways" I blushed at his statement

"Yeah but they might get the wrong impression" he held both my shoulder away and said

"What wrong impression?"

"Olly your still a seaweed brain"

"I go by the name Jackson now but i'll make an exception on Olly" my eyes filled with horror and fear when I heard Jackson

"What?"

"sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Perseus Jackson CEO and president of Olympus Inc. Pleasure to meet up with an old colleague"

**_'NO! NOT OLLY ANYONE BUT OLLY!'_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

When I told her that I was going to be her new, her eyes were struck with fear and she looked flushed and pale

"Annie? You okay you look pale" I asked

"Uh... No I'm fine it's just that...I cant believe that your running a company" she managed a fake smile

"Annie, you do know I can read you.I can tell if your lying or your keeping a secret. now that I mention it to me your an open book easily read"

"When did you become serious and mature?" she asked

"After puberty but seriously tell me"

"my mom died a few months ago she's the only family I had and no one would take me in my mom's side..." her voice trailed off I noticed that her eyes are almost filled with tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss... my mom left me and my dad after his affair with his secretary and well... she married the father of the CEO of Hermes Inc. forgot his name. I do remember his son Luke. Apparently he hates me to my guts so he hires spies to look for secrets and he even hired an assassin to kill me but I have my own security checks, background checks, etc. and my body guards they say I'm way to... trust worthy"

"And did they say your a bit chatty "

"Hey I they did say that"

"Anyways I don't-"

"need my sympathy?"I finished

"How'd you-"

"I know that you wont let your dignity and your ego to be stained by sympathy. And your a proud person... In a good way"

"..."

"This feels a bit cliche"

"What do you mean cliche?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now we should talk about your job"

"Oh.. right I almost forgot why i'm here"

"And you call me the seaweed brain"

"Percy!"

"Just kidding!Sheesh "

"Percy you know that i'm sensitive!"

"Right...Wait do you still have a tickle spot on your neck and stomach?" I grinned misscheviously

"Of course not!"She yelled

"Oh really?"I said with a grin

"Percy if you dare tickle me I will punch you"

"okay!okay! you start tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow why you have a problem?"

"no...nothing at all " She said as she left


	8. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**

So after my meeting with Percy. I called Thalia to come to my apartment when she came over she sat down on my couch and placed her feet on the coffee table.

"What's bugging you?"She asked

"Perseus Jackson"

"What about him? is he a flirt like it says on the news?"

"Perseus Jackson is Perseus Olympia"

"Wait! Olly?Is your target? your best friend in the whole world other than me who understands you?"

"Yes..."

"Man...What are you gonna do now?he's your target . Are you gonna push the past aside?"

"..."

"Look Annie are you gonna quit or fight?"

I covered my face with both my hands and started crying,Thalia hugged me and said

"Annie,I've never seen you like this but everything is gonna be okay"

"what 'hic' am 'hic' I gonna 'hic' do?"

"you can tell Castellan that you quit but... if you do he'll spill and Clarisse will claim the #1 assassin"

"but I...I-"

"It's okay you might ruin my life but at least you would have a happy ending but I wonder what your mom would say about this"

"she'd say I'm an idiot to fall in love with my target"

"Really?! Why is your family so abscess in claiming #1?"

"Thalia my family lineage is a long line of assassins except my dad"

"Who is your dad?"

"Frederick Vandegrute the CEO of Demeter money corporation"

"WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Changed the name of Zeus to Frederick. Thanks ! I will****_ never _****talk to wisegirlseaweedbrain143 at night ever again!**

**Thalia POV**

"What?!"I yelled

"Frederick Vandegrute is my illegitimate father my mom had a romantic relationship with him but he chose to marry Hellen to gain more money, power and influence."she explained

"Wow... your dad...sounds..uh..._nice?_ i think?"

"He didn't know my mom was pregnant"

"Dang... Then you should tell him"

"I can't..."her voice trailed off

"Why?"

"He has a family of his own I can't just barge in and demand my claim as his daughter" Then my phone rang and I saw Nico's number and said to Annabeth.

"Annie I have to bolt I have a date with Nico tonight"

"Oh... Okay have fun"

"It's gonna be okay your gonna be fine I've known you since we were training to be assassins and I know that you'll make the right decision"

"Thanks, Thals"

**NOTE:**

**SORRY! it's so short but i'm very busy with my school work.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**Annabeth POV**

After Thalia left my cellphone rang and I picked it up and said

"Hello?"

"Annie, it's me Percy, I was um... thinking if your not busy... are you busy?"

"Olly?! How'd you get my number?!"I hesitated

"Uh... I uh... have connections,are you busy right now?"he asked

"No but-"

"Great! meet me at Chez Travis and Connor"

"Wait!" before I could reject his offer he hung up so I had no choice but to go. I went to 'Chez Travis and Connor.'

Percy was in a very attractive and very HOT suit (go to my profile to see suit) and he saw me in a coat, my hair was down and wavy ,he walked towards me and said

"Come on let's go in I have reservations for two"

"sure" the waiter led us to our table and gave us menus and we ordered our appetizers and main course and we sat together and ate awkwardly

"So Annie, what have you been doing for all these years?"Percy asked

"well...um.. my mom home schooled me and when I turned 18 I begged her to let me go to college, and well... she chose Harvard and uh... their security is tight so..."

"Wait! not that i'm insulting you or anything but why would you need security for?is your mom you know rich or maybe your dad?"he asked

"..."

"sorry Annabeth I know it's non of my business"

"Thank you Percy for understanding"

"Just remember in my company I want you to know that people around me make... rumors and I'm scared that you might believe them"

"Percy..." My voice trailed off

"Annie, it's okay we can discuss this at the right time but tonight let's enjoy each others company. Kay?"

"Okay"

So we had dinner and recalled some old times we had. Just as we were about to leave my phone rang and I went outside. I answered my phone

"Hello?"

" owl" a familiar voice said

"Luke?!" I whispered angrily

"That's right cupcake"

"don't call me cupcake, and how'd you get my number?"

"Hmm...I wonder...who did I meet with today?...Oh right! War Mistress, now _that _is a woman who can do her job right and fast"Luke commented

"That mistress I wouldn't be surprised if she really _is_ a mistress"

"~chuckle~ your quite funny, but at least she doesn't date her target"

"Where are you?!"I demanded

"Chez Travis and Connor is the best restaurant in the whole city you should try their Lobster Thermidor they're world famouse for them"

"Where are you?!" I yelled

then Percy came out of the restaurant he was across the street then I saw a motorcycle light coming towards Percy I ran towards him and jumped him just in to get Percy out of the way the motorcycle went away as fast the engine can take itself.

"Are you okay?!"I half yelled

"Yeah... just traumatized"

"Percy you could have been killed!"I yelled

"I should get used to it by now"he said while rubbing his neck

"Used to get _killed _?!"I yelled

"It's a life of a multi billionaire so I wouldn't be _that _surprised that people try to kill me"Then I hugged him and started crying

"Annie..." he stroked my hair and hugged me

"Don't die! Promise me you won't die! You stupid seaweed brain!"

"I promise I won't die untill I marry the woman I love **and **have children and grow old with her"

"Your engaged to Piper aren't you?"I asked

"We broke it offand we never loved each other but we only love each other as friends. And i'm still looking for that special blonde haired,grey eyed girl i'm going to someday marry"I blushed slightly and got off him

"What are you? You stupid seaweed brain!"I threw my bag at his face

"Calm down Annie"

"You calm down!"I yelled

"I'm not the one yelling am I?"

"touché Seaweed brain"

"Thought so Annabelle"

"don't call me Annabelle!"

"I miss Mr.D getting our names wrong"

"Well I don't!"

"Your cold Annabeth just cold" Percy placed his hand by his heart and said "That is really painful maybe you should put your guard down once in a while"

"If I do that I'll become a seaweed brain"

"And is that bad?"

"Yes and no"

"huh?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out and besides seaweed brain fits you"

"so does the name Annabelle"

"shut up!" I giggled

"come on I'll take you home" he offered

Percy took me home but I called Bianca, Nico's sister to make sure Percy got home safe. After her report I went to bed and slept

* * *

**DONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! I Love COOKIES! ~Spins then falls down of chair~ _too much_**_ milk!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy POV**

When I went home I felt like someone was following me but i'm used to being stalked or followed by now so I ignored the matter.

_**the Next day...**_

I went to my meeting and I was 52.63 seconds late with my meeting of shareholders. My share holders were talking about our financial indications until Octavian changed the subject.

" I heard you cancelled your wedding with Piper McLean am I correct?"

"~SIGH~If your going to change the subject in matter and discuss about my personal relationship with Piper McLean,I suggest you leave"I pointed the door.

"But- You- You can't I have my shares in this company!"He hesitated

"Oh, only if you know what i'm capable your temper and as for your shares you can take your 1% shares back" some of my share holders chuckled.

"I'll get for this, Jackson"he said as he stormed out of the room.

When the meeting was over I saw Annabeth outside the building, I quickly went to the elevator and ran towards her. I hugged her in the process

"Percy!"She pushed me away

"What?"

"Don't hug me in public,Percy you'll ruin your image"

"Image my butt, A friend is more important than a stupid reputation"

"You matured after all"

"Oh and by the way. Let's Go!"

"Go where?"

"to my office you'll love the view and my PFW's are dying to meet you"

"What does PFW's mean?"

"Percy's Friends and Workers. Duh!"

"Don't duh! me Mr. Jackson!"She scolded

"Yes Ms. Kase" so we wnt to my office together

* * *

**Me: I'm done! doomed! dead!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: I have no idea!**

**Annabeth: Percy!take her to the hospital she drank too much milk!**

**Me: no I didn't. I f I drank too much I wouldn't be writing this**

**Percy: She has a point, Wise girl**

**Me: Anyways NOW I remember my repot card will be given on monday.**

**Annnabeth: Oh is that why your screaming that your dead?**

**Me: ... That's for me to know and for you to find out Annabeth**

**Percy: Anyways who'll write the fanfic if your grounded?**

**wisegirlseaweedbrain143: MEEEEEEEEEE! ~Jumps up into the air and falls down on her face~**

**Me: Yeah what she said. Anyways i'll just give her the notebook and blah...blah...blah... Okay! Disclaimer time guys!**

**wisegirlseaweedbrain143: She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy: Hey that's my line!**

**Annabeth: don't worry you'll get your chance next time ~Kisses Percy~**

**Percy: Fine!**

**Me: Bye!**


	12. To my wonderful readers

Dear Readers,

I apologize if I didn't update much it is because of a personal matter with my family but i'm going to update very soon please be patient. And if your asking who's fault it is it's wisegirlseaweedbrain143's fault! Just kidding! I have a very complicated life here but when I write I feel more uh... Less complicated anyways. Don't be afraid to review unless it's my grammar get over it and don't be afraid to suggest to me what to write i'm kinda desperate at the moment see ya!

- Crystal


	13. Chapter 11

**Me: Yay! I'm Alive!**

**Percy: Why would you be dead?**

**Annabeth: Her report card seaweed brain! ~Smacks Percy's head~**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Wisegirlseaweedbrain143: Don't fight guys! What's important is the crystal is not grounded and that she gets to update!**

**Percy & Annabeth: Fine!**

**Me: Anyways,Percy would you care to do thee honors?**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: The stupid disclaimer!**

**Annabeth: ~Giggle~**

**Percy: Oh... Why didn't you just say so?!**

**Me: ~Slaps face~**

**Percy: Crystal doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Wisegirlseaweedbrain143: Work on your grammar will'ya?**

**Me: Shut Up!**

**Wisegirlseaweedbrain143: Ow..You did not just do that ~Snaps fingers~**

**Me: I just did ~Snaps fingers~**

**Percy: Girls calm down and-**

**Me and Wisegirlseaweedbrain143: shut up! Seaweed brain ~Glares at Percy~**

**Annabeth: Don't mess with a cat fight,Percy.**

**Percy: You said it. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Percy dragged me to his office and I saw 5 people in his office.

"Guys! Where are the others?"Percy said with a wink

"Percy,were your only friends in this whole city" a blonde haired guy said

"Okay Fine! Guys this is Annabelle Kase"

"Annabeth" I corrected

"Okay!Okay!Jeez"Percy whined

Then a girl with brown hair and changing eye colors said

"Wow, You two act like an old married couple, and Percy you sure can pick'em" I blushed slightly

"Annabeth this is Piper McLean my ex-fiancee and best friend that's a female"

"yeah! I've seen you in billboards and you starred in a few movies and TV shows, and Eros magazine said that your- nevermind"

"Wait! What did they say?"

"They said that your pimple at the right upper corner of your forehead is more bigger than the one on your elbow"

"What?!"

"HAHAHA I like her already"Ascrawny guy said

"Annabeth this is-"

"Bonjour madame, my name is Leo Valdez Lawyer of Percy" he kissed my hand then percy pushe Leo's face away from my hand and said

"Do you have t flirt with every girl you find attractive?"

"wah wong wi da?" (TRANSLATION: What's wrong with that?)

"for a lawyer who knows the law from glossary to the ending you sure harass women to much" (Hazel)

"Any who! I'm Hazel Levesque"

"Nice to meet you, are you married?" I asked

"Why do you ask?"

"You look more settled"

"Well... You could say that I _am _thinking of getting married"

"What?!"The others yelled in unison

"To Who?!"Percy asked

"Frank Zhang"

"Frank Zhang that owns a sweet shop Zhang?"

"Yeah"

"Congratulations, Miss Levesque" I said

"Thank you"

"And This is Tyson my _special _brother'"

"Special?"

"~Cough~ Child ~Cough~"

Percy's brother was really tall and he held out his hand

"Name's Tyson, nice to meet'ya" he said as I grabbed his hand and he shooked me and my hand actually my 'BODY' (Author:Mind my spelling)

"Hey big maybe you should stop"Percy said to his brother

"Thank you"I whispered in his ear

"No problem"

Then all of a sudden the door opened,a guy with brown hair and brown eyes entered with a girl with amber hair and green eyes. Percy smiled at them and said

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Annabeth"

They walked towards us

"Hi, i'm Grover Underwood and this is my girlfriend, Juniper Nymph"

"Pleasure to meet you , "I said as we shacked hands

"Please, call me Grover all my friends do"he said

"sure, Grover"

"I'm Juniper Nymph, call me Juniper great to meet'ya" she said

"yeah the feelings mutual"

"Say Percy Do you remember our high school reunion?" Piper asked

"What high school reunion?"Percy asked

"Oh My God! Percy your hopeless" Jason exclaimed

"I hope you find a girl that _doesn't _find you hopeless" Leo commented

"When is the reunion?"

"This Friday night and you have to bring a _date_" Hazel answered

"OH MY GOD! What am I gonna do?" Percy asked

"Well..." Piper looked at me with an evil and mischevious grin

"Why not Annabeth?"Jason finished they looked at each other with approval

"Annabeth!" he grabbed my hands and knelt on the ground .My eyes widened.

"Please go with me to my reunion!I'll double-no triple your salary! Just come with me"

"Fine just stand up! You look like you were going to propose to me" he stood up with a grin on his face

"Oh...Is _that _what your expecting?"he asked I slapped his right arm and yelled

"Percy!"

"Just kidding jeez!"all of them laughed and I blushed really hard. Then Piper and Juniper pulled me out of the office

"Do you have dress to wear this Friday night?" Piper asked

"Do you have anything in blue or green or maybe grey?" Juniper asked

"Do you have a hairstylist?"Piper asked

"Wait! First off, I do have the perfect dress for the reunion second, I have a lot of blues greens and greys and third I don't have a hairstylist" they both looked at each other with a grin.

"Can we do a makeover on you?"they asked in unison

"uh..."I looked at their pleading eyes

"Fine" I mumbled they shrieked with excitement

"shopping!" (Piper)

"makeup!" (Juniper)

"jewelry!"(Piper)

"Total makeover!" They shrieked

* * *

After everything was settled Percy Gave me a schedule AND DID MY WORK WENT HOME AND PREPARED MYSELF FOR SHOPPING

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

ENJOYED IT? THEN PM IF YOU HAVE MORE IDEAS TO SHARE WITH ME hoped you liked it! see ya!


	14. Chapter 12

**Percy POV**

_**~TIME**_**_SKIP FRIDAY NIGHT_**

It's 8:30 pm and I went to my walk-in-closet full of expensive suits,tuxes,rings,watches and ties, etc And I chose my most expensive watch,tux,tie,shoes you name it. After that I went to the garage to pick the perfect car. (Which was impossible since I have over 100 cars!)but I chose my favorite blue sports car (The most valuable car I have...for me that is) and I went to pick up Annabeth in Juniper's place.

When I rang the door bell the door swung open and I saw a Goddess (Annabeth). I nearly drooled when I saw her in an attractive yet simple sky blue dress, she had an emerald necklace,hairpin,and bracelet.

"So...Percy?" She started

"What?" I didn't notice I was drooling already

"What do you think?...about the dress that is"

"Uh...um...you...look...amazing...fabulous even...I mean- never mind."I stutured and she chuckled

"Are we gonna stay here all night and freeze to death? or go to your reunion?"

"Oh! Right let's go"

I opened the door for her and she said

"Percy, I'm capable of opening the door myself." I went driver's seat as she went in and closed the door.I drove to the reunion. Everyone stared at awe when they saw me coming out of the sports car with a HOT date I saw Grover's car parked in front of mine so me and Annabeth went in and walked slowly all I was hearing were 'Who is that guy?'

'did we go to high school with him?'

'he's hot!' Until I saw Grover with Juniper.

"Grover!" I yelled. Grover turned around and he walked towards me

"Dude-sir-I mean Percy I thought you wouldn't make it"

"And miss our high school reunion? Heck no!"I said as I turned to Annabeth who was feeling awkward.

"Grover can you and Juniper entertain Annabeth? I forgot something in my car"

"Sure. Come on Annabeth" I left them and went to my car I opened the trunk of the car and started looking for a very special present. Until a voice behind me said "Percy Olympia?" I turned around and saw Reyna, Suzyy,Kelly,Octavian and Butch. The bullies that were mean to me or the term bullied would be more precise.

"Little Olly so good to see you and seriously you've been busy as a bee. How come you never contact us?" Kelly said

"First off. I go with the last name Jackson now. Second Why would I contact my former bullies that made my high school life like hell?"

"Percy Jackson?"They started laughing and nudging each other

"There's no way your that rich tycoon. you probably just rented that tux and car" Butch commented

"If you don't believe me then that's your problem." I turned to my car and grabbed the present and closed the trunk and left them laughing like idiots.I went in and found Annabeth laughing with my former classmates: Charles Beckendorf,Selena,Christopher,Nyssa,Katie,Travis and Connor the terrible twos,etc. I walked behind Annabeth and placed my hands on her eyes.

"guess who" I said in a different tone

"Percy?" i let my hands slide and asked

"How'd you know?"

"Percy, I can tell by the smell"

"What smell?"I asked nervously

"The smell of a seaweed brain"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Yes. Yes you do." We all laughed and I felt a light blush came over me. Then we danced had fun recalled old memories and had a great time or in my perspective we had a hell of a time.

* * *

Me:**there's more so please be patient! it's Annabeth's Pov and do you want to know what's inside the box Percy got? Then I'll tell you just remember to comment and give me new ideas and to the guest who told me to put in Athena. I already placed that Athena died a long time ago and I don't like to put that painful flashback. And PS tell me if I should make another one like this the no gods thing and please comment.**


End file.
